superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Clifford's Fun With Numbers credits
Warning Screen * FBI Warning: Any commercial use or duplication of this copyright material without prior licensing is forbidden by federal law. Violators may be subject to civil and/or criminal penalties. Opening Logos * F.H.E. · Family Home Entertainment * A Scholastic Productions Presentation · Scholastic Opening Titles * "Clifford the Big Red Dog" Episode Credits * "Clifford's Fun With Numbers" * "Clifford's Birthday Surprise" * Written by: Susan Snooks & Scott Barrie Closing Titles * The End Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Deborah Forte * Produced by: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith * Supervising Producers: Alison Blank, Lenora Hume * Line Producer: Steve Hodgins * Coordinating Producer: Heather Walker * Written by: Ken Sobol, Susan Snooks, Scott Barrie * Based upon the Books by: Norman Bridwell · Clifford the Big Red Dog * Director: Kate Shepherd * Assistant Director: Larry Jacobs * Casting Director: Arlene Berman * Voice Director: Debra Toffan * Casting Assistant: Collene Ferguson * Brent Titcomb as Clifford * Alyson Court as Emily Elizabeth * Also featuring: Bobby Becken, Lorranie Behnan, Mairon Bennett, Ben Campbell, Tara Charendoff, Alan Fawcett, Pauline Gillis, Don Lake, Michael Longstaff, Keram Malicki-Sánchez, Gordon Masten, Tara Meyer, Billie Mae Richards, Ron Rubin, John Stocker, Stuart Stone, Philip Williams, Kyle Wittlin * Songs Written by: Benjamin Goldstein * Clifford's Theme Song Written by: Benjamin Goldstein, Phillip Namonworth * Songs Produced by: Filmus Recording Services * Additional Music by: Stephen Hudecki * Unit Managers: Richard Pimm, David Altman * Storyboard: Larry Jacobs, Dave Thrasher, Roy Meurin, Ray Jafelice, Arna Selznick, Eric Chu * Art Director: Carol Bradbury * Background Stylist: Michael Hitchcox * Color Design: Mary Ecklund * Design: Charles E. Bastien, Andrew Hickson, Ross Campbell * Senior Educational Consultant: Darlene Freeman, M.A. * Educational Advisors: Helen Boehm, Ph.D., Elisabeth S. Hirsch, Ph.D., Phyllis Hoffman, M.S., Priscilla Lynch, Ed.D., Lesley M. Morrow, Ph.D., Sydney L. Schwartz, Ed.D. * Post Production Supervisor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Coordinator: Gregor Hutchison * Pre Production Editors: Peter Branton, Darrell MacDonald, Erica Jaudzens, Mark Grosicki * Breakdown Supervisor: Karen Saunders * Breakdown: Ken Hurlbut, Rick Dubiel, Susan Conley, Fraser Cameron * Audio Transfer Technician: Mike Reid, Boris Altshtater * Picture Editor: Scott LaBarge * Dialogue Editors: Sheila Murray, Stephanie Crawford, Keith Traver * Sound Effects Editors: Mac Holyoke, John Baktis, Eric Hurlbut, Glenn Barna * Music Editor: Stephen Hudecki * Production Assistants: Mitch Nadon, Steve Chadwick, Jennifer Scully, Barb Sachs, Lisa Ratke * Animation Production: Wang Film Productions Company Limited * Animation Director: Bunis · Yang Chi-Chang * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company Limited * A Nelvana Production with Scholastic Productions, Inc. * © 1988 Scholastic Limited · Music © 1988 Nelvana Limited · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Nelvana * A Scholastic Productions Presentation · Scholastic More Information Screen * For more information on this series call: 1-800-PLAY-FHE Closing Logos * F.H.E. · Family Home EntertainmentCategory:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Nelvana Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Scholastic Category:Video Credits Category:CBS Category:ACME Crime Net